dilo otra vez ¡¿que tu que?¡
by LOMASCULLEN
Summary: segunda historia escrita por su servidora... espero les guste


¡Dilo otra vez¡… ¡¿Qué tu qué?¡

_¿Que es lo que quiere decirnos Renesme , Eddi?-pregunto bella mientras dejaba unas cosas en la cama…

_No se… he tratado de leer sus pensamientos … pero no deja de mandarme imágenes confusas, te lo juro Bella , esa niña cada día se parece mas a Alice …- su voz denotaba asombro mesclado con preocupación

_ No te preocupes Edward, si fuese algo malo Alice ya lo habría visto … no creo que Jacob deje que le pase nada malo , tal vez solo quiere hablar de … no se …

_¿Chicos?- pregunto Edward con terror de que su bebita de 18 años se le hubiera ocurrido formalizar con el "chucho" ese.

_ No, no lo creo amor , porque solo no vamos a la otra casa con el resto de la familia? Tal vez ella ya llego y nos esta esperando…-

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa, atravesando el bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se escuchaba nada adentro, era como si todo se hubiera detenido… Edward miro a Bella con preocupación…

_ Vamos? –pregunto ella mientras le tomaba dulcemente la mano mostrándole su apoyo.

_ Esta bien, tienes razón ¿que podría pasar después de todo?...

Esme, Carlisle y emmet estaban sentados en la sala mientras que rosalie buscaba algunas cosas en internet con alice… todos esperando a Renesme.

_ Donde esta jasper?- inquirió bella – salió a cazar?

_nop… solo esta preparando algunas cosas que le pedi – respondió Alice sin siquiera sacar la vista de la computadora- ya esta por bajar.

_ Bien … y ¿a que hora llega Nessy? – pregunto emmet con una amplia sonrisa- no puedo esperar a saber que es lo que tiene que decirnos… un momento creen que … no¡

_QUE , QUE?¡- DIJERON Rosalie y Alice a la vez

_ Nada … solo me preguntaba … no será que Jacob al fin se decidió y se le declaro a Nessy?

Todos miraron a Emmet , algunos emocionados otros ( ya sbemos quienes) solo lo miraban con la justa mezcla de odio y deceo de matar en los ojos… Alice se levanto de repente arrastrando a rosalie con ella para quedar junto al resto de la familia al tiempo que jasper bajaba y tomaba su lugar…

_ Ya están aquí¡- canturreo Alice

_Estan? Quiere decir que ese perro también viene… te lodije Bella …- siseo Edward

La puerta de la casa se habrio dando paso a una muy hermosa Renesme , tan fresca , tan bien vestida que no parecía venir de un largo viaje sino mas bien de un desfile de modas , y a un Jacob… bueno un tanto … preocupado?

_Hola a todos¡ los super extrañe …-dijo renesme dejando a Jacob en la entrada mientras abrazaba a Edward y a bella.

_Entra Jacob…- invito Carlisle dejando que renesme ocupara su lugar en el sillón

_mmm… no gracias ,prefiero estar cerca de la puerta…-su sonrisa burlona le dio a sus palabras un toque de sarcasmo…

_oh grandicimo tonto- dijo renesme , todos la miraron sorprendidos- ven aquí y compórtate como hombre Jacob yo no voy a decírselos , tu perdiste, tu lo dices ese fue el trato.

_pero, Nessy¡-

_Decir que?- inquirió Edward un tanto exaltado

_bien, de acuerdo, Bella, sangui… Edward…- pronuncio Jacob a medida que entraba y se colocaba frente a ellos a una prudente distancia- Lo que queremos decirles es que… que… uff, que… ayudame Nessy- suplico Jacob

_Mama,Papa… van a ser abuelos … FELICIDADES.

_¡¿QUE ,QUE…DILO OTRA VEZ QUE TU QUE?¡- pregunto casi en un grito bella.

_Papi … estas bien? Di algo por favor?- pidió Nessy al ver que casi todos habían reaccionado excepto Edward.

_TU…- dijo Edward señalando a Jacob ,caminando hacia el lentamente- tu te atreviste a tocar a mi bebe?¡ voy a matarte chucho desgraciado… nadie te va a salvar maldito hijo de…

_PAPA¡- GRITO Nessy mientra veía como Edward era sostenido por emmet para que no matara a Jacob- Abuelito dile algo…

_ Emmet, jasper ¿pueden llevarse a Edward hasta que logren calmarlo? El resto iremos a el comedor nos sentaremos tranquilamente y hablaremos sobre esto jovencita… y por el amor de dios puede alguien ayudar a bella? Parece como si la hubieran sedado, esta… en shock.

_Bien, ya que estamos todos otra vez aquí … y controlados, gracias jasper por eso…

_no hay de que- contesto con una mini sonrisa

_vamos a aclarar algunas cosas- la imagen de el comedor era un tanto extraña esme estaba sentada al lado de Bella semi abrazandola mientras ella se mecia una y otra vez diciendo por lo bajo " soy muy joven para ser abuela, soy muy joven para ser abuela", alice tenia una mirada picara que compartía con rosalie con emmet y con jasper, Jacob estaba al lado de renesme tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa y Edward… bueno Edward estaba al otro extremo de la mesa entre emmet y jasper.

_Nessy… tienes la palabra…- dijo Carlisle

_bueno… mmm, por donde empezar?

_¿que te parece de la parte donde desidiste quedar embarazada? Me puedes explicar eso?- dijo Edward enojado

Pero antes de que Nessy pudiera siquiera responder a su pregunta emmet interrumpió…

_ uff , bueno Eddy no es tan difícil… mira primero necesitas un hombre, luego una mujer y luego los dos…

_¡BASTA¡ tienes que imaginarlo mientras lo dices? Me refiero a como se le ocurrió estar con ese perro … idiota

_ papa¡ Jacob no es ningún perro es MI esposo¡

_mmm,dijiste … esposo?- dijo bella por primera vez desde la primera noticia- quieres decir que… te casaste con mi BEBE y no nos dijiste…?

_ Bella … yo… ¡ROSALIE SABIA TODO¡- GRITO DESESPERADO , NERVIOSO POR LAS MIRADAS QUE SE CLAVAVAN EN EL CON FUERZA.

_Rosalie?- dijo Carlisle mientras hacia seña con sus manos de que todos dejaran de gritar-es cierto eso?

_ bien- dijo con naturalidad la hermosa rubia-a decir verdad … alice lo vio, y me lo dijo a mi ,yo se lo dije a emmet que se lo dijo a esme que vino a preguntarle a jasper si era verdad, quien le dijo que hablara con alice ,quien decidió que era mejor guardar silencio y no decir nada todavía por el bien de todos…

_pero- interrumpió Edward- como pudo alice verlo? Tu no puedes ver a Jacob y menos a renesme…

_es que…- dijo tímidamente bella…- yo se lo dije… después de que renesme me llamara …pero no sabia que estaba enbarazada, perdón…

_por eso estaban todos tan raros ¡ el único leal aquí y que sabe como me siento es Carlisle los demás … al diablo con todos ustedes- grito al tiempo que salía rápidamente de el comedor-

Un rato después cuando todo se empezaba a calmar renesme salió a buscar a su padre…

_Papi?... me perdonas?- Nessy sabia que habían ciertas cosas a las que su papa no podía resistirse y eso era a bella y a renesme

_por que?, es que tan malo soy? Por que no me lo contaste?

_Papi tu me sigues viendo como una niñita y yo … bueno ya soy una mujer, ¿si te lo hubiera dicho antes … me hubieras dejado casarme con Jacob, con mi Jacob?

_No sin antes patearle su depravado trasero…-dijo entre risas-comprendo todo lo que paso … no dejo de estar enojado con todos ustedes, se que me están escuchando, bella tendras que hacer muchas cosas por mi para que te perdone- solo levanto la voz un poco para que todos los que estaban en el comedor lo escucharan desde su antigua habitación… una risa angelical de bella fue su confirmación.

_ pero esto es lo que aremos… -Nessy escuchaba atentamente- te volveras a casar aquí, mientras tanto… dormiras en casa y el en la suya hasta después del segundo casamiento…

_pero papa…- chillo Nessy, Edward solo la miro y añadió

_quiero entregarte yo mismo y acompañarte por ese pasillo …

_esta bien papi acepto me perdonas?...

_ si … -dijo abrazandola- pero me haces otro pequeño favor?

_lo que quieras papi…

_no le digas nada a Jacob todavía… quiero que piense que voy a matarlo mientras duerme y luego… dentro de unos días le dices que lo perdono

_mmm solo unas horas…

_esta bien.

_Te quiero papi

_ y yo a ti mi pequeña princesa.- bajaron juntos a el comedor mientras Edward ponía en marcha su venganza contra Jacob , bella buscaba con ross alguna prenda especial para pedirle perdón a Edward mas tarde…

Todo volvia a la normalidad en la casa de los cullen , bueno dentro de lo normal…


End file.
